Beast TRio: Fateful Encounter
by GaliCat
Summary: When Jessie, James, and Meowth are chosen as test subjects for a dangerous experiment that goes out of control, they are divinely granted a second chance at life - to right the wrongs they have committed in the forms of Entei, Suicune, and Raikou morphs. But with the rest of Team Rocket determined to claim them back as their own, can they even survive as heroes? Edited for content.
1. Prologue: Fateful Encounter

It began with an innocent enough precedent (or at least as innocent as Team Rocket ever got): go back to Kanto and prep for the next Team Rocket mission. Easier done than said, at least for Jessie, James, and Meowth, who were more than happy to get away from having to eternally chase that dratted Pikachu. Plus, the promise of receiving their stored Pokemon again was more than reassuring. Jessie had even started to miss Wobbuffet, and that was saying something.

When the trio found out that they were going to be the first agent test subjects for a species-fusion project... well, that said something else entirely.

"I don't want to do it, I tell you!" James had screamed as three well-muscled Rocket grunts forced him into the test pod. Jessie was a little harder to hold down; her own three attendants all had lumps on their heads and in other various places before a well-muscled Machoke was called in to get her in the pod. Meowth, surprisingly, went in without resistance, commenting that Jessie and James were such wieners; anyone who'd actually BEEN in so many Pokemon battles would know that any form of advantage over the foe Pokemon was certainly worth taking.

But that didn't stop Meowth from giving a silent prayer for his own survival once he'd entered.

"The fusion DNA you will be receiving are from Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon," Dr. Zygor informed them. Not that it did them any good; the glass was completely soundproof, blocking out James girly screams and Jessie's extremely foul-mouthed curses at the experimenters and their mothers. "James is assigned Vaporeon; Jessie, Flareon; and your Meowth, Jolteon." (Had Meowth heard THAT one, he would have taken much offense at being designated as belonging to someone.) "Good luck, and if you have any prayers to say, now is the time to say them."

Then he flipped the switch, and those prayers were said immediately as countless megavolts of energy surged through the three agents' bodies, rewriting their DNA at far too frantic a pace for their living forms to endure.

And suddenly, the three agents found themselves facing the throne of God.

* * *

It is impossible to fully describe, in words, exactly what the trio saw in their short period of lifelessness. YHWH has no physical form that we know of, so it is hard to say if what Jessie, James, and Meowth described afterward as having seen was what they actually HAD seen, a mere shadowy memory of what they had seen, or simply a hallucination based on their inability to fully comprehend the Divine Nature. One thing is for sure: everything they did remember was never forgotten.

For once, Jessie didn't correct James when he described the One he had seen as a whole lot bigger than how Jessie had described Him; there simply were no words for describing God. Meowth said that from his own perspective, He MIGHT have been like a Raikou with the wings of a Ho-Oh, but only in the sense of how a Raikou with the wings of a Ho-Oh would have been "like" a cheap plastic toy figure of a Rattata with Pidgey wings. Jessie and James had to concur to that statement, He was indescribable. Living lightning cloaked in rainbow wings didn't even come close to it.

And then there were the scars.

I am not exaggerating.

One might believe that it is impossible to wound God. They are horribly wrong. Every foul thing that occurs on this planet – on all planets – wounds God. That is why God hates all evil with a passion – because He feels the pain of His creation. And for Jessie, James, and Meowth, knowing that they had caused so much pain to His creation, cowered in His presence as they recognized what wounds had been theirs to inflict.

There really isn't any way to describe the Divine Encounter. I'm wasting my breath.

Perhaps it is enough to say that it was the Trio's prayers that saved them. The prayers, and the One who answered those prayers. The one that stood between the three and the Most Holy of Holies.

Yeshua.

And that was when the story TRULY began – that is, when THEIR story truly began again.

* * *

In the Kanto laboratory, the trio's glass pods shattered. Fire, water, and lightning pulsed out from the three bodies, which were now inexplicably registering on the monitors as far more alive than they had ever been. Dr. Zygor screamed like a baby Whismur and promptly wet himself before fainting dead away.

Three beings stepped out of the pods, completely transformed.

But not Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon.

Entei, Suicune, and Raikou.

Well, technically, the completely transformed Entei, Suicune, and Raikou were not pure Pokemon, but Poke-morphs (except in Meowth's case; he was a Poke-hybrid.) And technically they didn't step out of the pods; they stumbled around in the clouds of electrically charged steam their transformation had left behind, falling on broken grass and yelling at each other to try to get their bearings. (All three were completely convinced that they had just been sent to Hell, which was rather insulting when James mistook Entei Jessie for a demon.) But though the actual scene was justifiably lacking in dignity, the sheer importance of the event was not to be taken lightly, not after what followed.

It was the birth – or rebirth – of the Beast TRio.


	2. Chapter One: Rude Awakenings

Chapter One:

"_Demon_, huh? Well, allow me to _demon_-strate my wrath, you monster!"

"Jessie, NO!" James yelled as Entei Jessie blasted him full in the face with Flamethrower breath. "It's me, James! And if you're here looking like THAT, then what the heck do _I_ look like?"

James actually looked like a Suicune/human hybrid with its horn on fire, but his horn was only on fire because Jessie had just scorched it, which only made him look even more fearsome. Jessie just stared at James in shock. "James... really?" Then she grew angry, hit him in the face, and screamed, "You're not James! You're another one of those – those – BEASTS!"

"Jessie, if you just saw what I saw back... there... wherever we were... He was no beast at all! How could you call Him that? WE'RE the beasts to HIM! And what honestly DO I look-"

Another Flamethrower, this time with curses. "Shut up! Just shut up! You're not real!"

James staggered back, now certain that he HAD to be in Hell, even if it did look remarkably like the lab room where he and his teammates had been experimented on. For one thing, Jessie had completely torched it in her panic, and the frequent shocks of electricity (oh horrors, electric shock!) from scorched equipment were far stronger and more prolonged than James felt should be normal. James panicked as the flames traveled down his horn...

"Holy Magikarp, I have a HORN!" James screamed as he caught sight of his own reflection in a reasonably large portion of his now-shattered soundproof glass prison. "And THESE? What are THESE," he screamed, grabbing onto his two white streamer-tails. "I have TAILS now!

Derisive laughter came from close to the direction of Jessie. Meowth's laughter. "Acute obsa'vation, Jimmy," laughed Meowth. "Ya sound almost as stupid as ya look!"

Dark realization hit James' mind and heart – first of all, that he was now irreversibly a freak of nature, and two, that Meowth now looked like a somewhat mutated Electabuzz with an Amulet Coin on its head.

He also realized, with relief, that Jessie was no longer heaving fiery streams at him through her vocal chords. "All right, James, I'm sorry I thought you were a beast," Jessie grudgingly apologized, steaming sweatdrops of embarrassment sliding down her brow, evaporating as they went.

How relieving! "You recognize me now?"

Jessie nodded grimly, and James nodded in genuine relief. The team was together and insulting each other, just like old times. Then red-hot ashes fell into his face from his own antler, and James remembered to panic again.

"I'M ON FIRE!" he screamed, bursting into tears – tears that, much to his surprise, streamed out in two strong bursts of massive volume that, ricocheting off the shattered piece of glass that James had seen himself in, actually solved his problem then and there.

"Wow," Meowth offered. "Whoeva said cryin' won't solve nuddin neva met a wodda-type."

"James, STOP!" Jessie yelled, realization hitting her like a thunderbolt – ironically, considering what the realization was. "Your tears will conduct electricity, and we'll all be electrocuted!"

James tried to stop, and did indeed weaken the flow from his eyes to a noticeable degree, but the shock of all that had happened that day was too much for him to cease crying completely. Meowth, however, noticed something that put the lie to Jessie's fear. "Um, Jess? If dat wuz gonna happen, why hasn't it?"

Jessie paused, clearly not comprehending what was actually happening around her – or not happening, as it were. None of them realized that Suicune tears were composed of completely pure water, and that pure water itself, free of any dissolved additions, could not conduct electricity on its own. Neither did they realize that with the necessarily immaculate conditions of the genetic laboratory, that water was not about to pick up enough impurities to fry them all, not yet anyway. But eventually it might.

"Oh, God," James sobbed aloud. "I want to come back to You! There's nothing but disaster for me here, and I'll only cause more of it at the rate I'm going! Why did you send us here?"

"He probably thought Hell was too good for us," either Jessie or Meowth muttered darkly under their breath in a disguised voice.

James couldn't tell, nor did he care. He was flat on the floor, still sobbing pitifully, when a team of elite Rocket agents in hazmat suits stormed into the room and demanded to know just what the heck was going on.

This wouldn't have been such a bad thing if Jessie, who blamed her employers for everything, hadn't rushed at them with fangs blazing and newfound claws bared.

James' head snapped back up in an instant when he heard the first gunshot fired.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
